Spotlight
by LizetteLopez88
Summary: Sakura feels she leads a boring life, so when the opportunity comes to follow her dreams she takes it.....but what about Eriol's younger cousin? How will meeting him have anything to do with Sakura? R


Disclamer: This characters are own by clamp, not me.

AN: Well, please read and review. Because in order for me to continue I need feedback. I do know there are a lot of grammar mistakes, So if anyone wants to beta for me send a message my way.The character are a little OC, but i figure it adds a twist to things. So enjoy!

"Spotlight"  
By: Anette Camou

"I'm telling you, Tomoyo. I hate it. Being boss by Valerie all day." Sakura complain. " 'Sakura did the fax come in. Sakura, did you make the call. Sakura, are the reports finish.' She's a nightmare!"

"Then Quit, that's my advice." Tomoyo told Sakura annoyed as they enter the coffee shop. " But then again, you'll probably start complaining on how you don't have a job," she said with a laugh.

Sakura playfully slapped her in her arm.

" So what did you need me for," Sakura asked as they settled in a small boot in the back.

"It's about the wedding."

"What about It."

"It's going to be in November…."

"I know that, Tomoyo," Sakura interrupted.

" 2006," Tomoyo finished.

"What?" Sakura responded a little to loud.

" My friend doesn't take news to well," Tomoyo said apologizing to the people inside who were now staring at them.

" Why are you waiting 3 years for!" Sakura exclaim getting Tomoyo's attention again. "It seems so point less.

" I know it seems ridiculous and unnecessary. But both Eriol and me have made the decision to wait. We both rush into this to fast. He asked me to marry him the same week I met him. We are going to take the wedding thing slow and also have time to get to know each other even more."

" And when you mean slow, you meant slow," Sakura said with an amuse tone in her voice. " Well, Tomoyo, I'm still happy for you. Anyway, you and Eriol seem to be already marry. The paper will only make it official." Sakura commented.

" That's what Eriol told me. Which brings me to another thing. Sakura,.. I'm.. going to move to England with Eriol. Which means…"

"You're leaving us," Sakura said looking forlorn all of the sudden.

"You know I would have never had the intention of leaving you and technically I'm not. I will call you all the time and visit."

Tomoyo was now also looking kind of depress.

"This is what cause the wedding to be postpone. Eriol said that he wanted to make sure that I was happy and also that I would never have any regrets while I was with him. He knows the moving away from here would be very emotional for me. If I didn't like the change from here to there, he wanted me to have a way out. And he didn't want anything that obligated me to him. He's such a dear. He cares a lot for me and I return that feeling. Sakura, you knew this was going to happen after the wedding."

"The wedding was in November, we would have had more time together."

"I know, Sakura, I know," Tomoyo didn't want to leave. " But my life is going to be with Eriol now. It was going to happen sooner or later. You know that you can't stop from falling in Love. It's to powerful. And it hit me when I least expected."

" I'm sure your going to be very happy. I'm also sure that there is going to be news of baby soon."

This made Tomoyo Blush.

Two weeks later…

Sakura was sitting at her desk during her lunch period. She was checking her e-mail when her cell rang.

"Hello," she said answering.

"Hey, Sakura. How you doing," came Rika cheerful voice.

"Oh, Hi Rika! I'm doing great."

"That's wonderful. I just called to ask you if you wanted to hang out with me and the girls later."

"That'll be great! I haven't gone out with you guys in ages."

"Perfect! Were going to be at Naoko's."

"I'll see you guys then," Sakura hanged up and when back to work.

Her office felt cold and distant. And it didn't help her mood. Tomoyo had left leaving Sakura very depress. She didn't want to admit it but she envy Tomoyo. Tomoyo had found the love of her life, which made her life more meaningful. She pursued her dream of being a fashion model and was starting her own modeling agency. Once she'll get establish the agency she'll no later start have a lot of success. Tomoyo had the right to live because she needed to finish something she started and she had the right see herself succeed. She also had Eriol and soon she'll have a family.

In Sakura's opinion she had nothing. Her dad had died a few years back and her brother had married and started his own life in New Zealand. Her friends also, Naoko already has offers by publishers and she still hasn't finish her book. Chiharu go married and became a housewife. She is three month's pregnant. Rika also married and become a band teacher at their old school.

The only thing she had accomplished was to land this high paying job, which she hated. Everyone around there thought too much of them self and tented to judge people a great deal. Day after day she came home to an empty house. Everyone had something they love close.

It was like everyone was moving on except for her.

Many times Sakura found herself daydreaming of what she will do if things turn out the way she wanted them to. Sakura has always wanted to be an actress. But High school and then college got in the way. After college she got this job and forgot all about acting. She often thought about what would have happen if she had become an actress. About all the movies she would have done, the interviews, and all the people she will be involve with for working on the movie. She thought about writing, directing and starting in her own movie.

Sakura thought about that right now. She thought about how great that would be.

A large thump made jump out of her daydream. Valerie had just dropped of a large pile of work.

" I want all this done promptly tomorrow on my desk," Valerie said.

" Are you crazy!" Sakura shouted without thinking. The pile was three feet high. " I can't finish that for tomorrow!"

" Well, that's not my problem is it," Valerie said standing up with her nose in the air.

Sakura was mad, with everything that's been going on this only added to it.

" No, it's not my problem, it's yours now. I QUIT!" Sakura declared and stormed out of the room.

She walked down the hallway towards the elevator and once inside she had time to contemplate of what had happen.

" Oh, what have I done!" Sakura said banging her head against the door. She shouldn't have let anger control her.

London, England ( It morning here, do to the time difference)

" When are you going to be done, I'm exhaust and hungry." Syaoran complained.

" Almost. Hold Still! I need to have them done ASAP because you wont be available again," Tomoyo said still taking pictures of him, they were for her magazine project she was starting.

Eriol walked into Tomoyo's Photo room where Tomoyo and Syaoran currently were. He had made this room just for her.

" Hey, Honey," Tomoyo said when she notice Eriol's presence. Eriol came up to her and gave her a kiss.

" Hey, Honey," Syaoran said imitating tomoyo's voice in a mocking way. This cause him to get a glare from her.

"Are all your cousins immature," she ask Eriol.

Now it was Syaoran's turn to glare. Eriol laughed at his future wife and cousin.

" Are you done, my back is hurting and I think I can't feel my legs," Syaoran said in a winy voice.

" Fine! You can take a break!" Tomoyo said giving in. This made Syaoran yelled in triumph. " You're such a 5 year old!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

" Oh, Tomoyo! You know you love me," he said. He gave her a brotherly kiss on the cheek as he passed her.

" Yeah, Right. After the frustration you give, I can barely tolerate you!"

He chuckle as he went out of the room.

Tomoyo notice that Eriol was sitting at the couch that was place against the wall. He motioned her to sit on his lap and she did just that. She placed her head on his shoulder while he kissed her head. He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her to him.

"You know I love you, right?" he said in a soft, warm voice.

" You remind me everyday," she said kissing him tenderly on the lips. Eriol deepen the kiss making her moan softly. She put her hands around his neck and drew him closer. But they were interrupted when Syaoran came back into the room.

" Oh, sorry. Didn't know I was interrupting." Syaoran apologized.

" Oh, but you weren't," Eriol said sarcastically.

" Come on, Syaoran. Let's get this over with," she said getting up from Eriol.

Back in Japan…

Sakura rang the doorbell and waited patiently for the door to open.

Naoko was the one to greet Sakura.

" You're just in time. Come in."

She entered the house and followed Naoko into the living room.

" Hi, Sakura!" both Rika and Chiharu said.

" Hi, guys!" Sakura said. " How's the baby," she asked Chiharu.

" Great! Now my belly is starting to show more," she said with her hand massaging her belly. " But I'm not looking forward on it getting bigger."

Her remark made everyone laugh.

Sakura sat her self on one of the couches.

" Anything new, Sakura," Rika asked.

Naoko, who had left, had now returned with a stray full of drinks and snacks. She placed the stray on the coffee table.

" New? Well… I.. quit my job today," Sakura hesitated a little in telling them.

" What!" was the respond she got.

" What's the big deal," Sakura asked.

" You just quit a great high paying just like that! You just said 'I quit'?" Rika asked.

"Yeah. You can say that," Sakura answered.

"And I thought you were the smart one," commented Naoko.

" You guys should be more encouraging. You knew I hated that job! I that my happiness was more important."

" I support you, Sakura. Even thought I don't think you should have quit just like that. You could have looked for another job first. What are you going to do now?" Chiharu said.

" I've thought about it on the way here," Sakura said. " I've decided to go into the entertainment business, as an actress at first."

" Are you sure about this," asked Naoko.

Sakura nodded her head.

"Sakura, how are you going to start?" Rika asked.

" I… haven't.. thought about that."

" That is so like you."

Eriol and Tomoyo were already asleep when they heard the opening and closing of doors.  
Giggles and laughs followed.

" Must be Syaoran," Said Tomoyo in a sleepy voice. " And it sounds like he has company. Argh! He is such a child!" She made a move to stand up.

" Tomoyo, he is 18," he said pulling her down. " It typical for him to do this. Just let him."

" Just let him! You always say that. What, did you do this when you were his age and now you want him to have the same experience?"

"You know I didn't! Don't disregard me by accusing me of something like that." Eriol said raising his voice.

" If you seem so offended of someone accusing of you of that, then why aren't you insulted of someone doing it in are home." Tomoyo said glaring at Eriol.

" Tomoyo, we shouldn't let Syaoran get between us." Eriol said putting her hands in his.  
" You're right, we shouldn't. That's why I going over there to punish him like the little kid he is." She said getting on her robe on and heading to the outside the room.

" Have Fun!" Eriol called out behind her.

" Just cause I do it often, doesn't mean I enjoy it," Tomoyo cried out.

Eriol laid there for a few seconds before he decided he didn't want to miss this.

Tomoyo heard voices coming from the kitchen.

" You will never forget me Syaoran," she said under her breath.

Eriol stayed back were he could here what will be going on. He knew that Tomoyo could be very cunning and that her plan may not included or maybe he didn't want to get caught in the middle.

Tomoyo walked into the kitchen ready to put on a show. What she saw she didn't expect. Syaoran was in the arm of a middle-aged woman!

" Oh my god, Syaoran," Tomoyo yelled without even thinking.

As soon as he heard her, Syaoran pulled away from the woman.

"Tomoyo, I-I…can explain!" he said.

"You damn better! Eriol come in here!"

" Syaoran!" Eriol yelled out when he came in.

" I think I better go now," the woman said walking out.

Tomoyo open the kitchen door for her.

" Word of advice," Tomoyo said, " date an adult next time!"

The woman scowled and walked away with her nose stuck in the air.

" Slut," Tomoyo said under her breath before turning back to Syaoran. " You should be ashamed, Syaoran! The woman could have been twice you're age. What did you do, Syaoran, pick her up in a corner?"

" So what if I did," he said trying to stand up for himself.

" You're so stupid! She could have been a cop or carried diseases. Don't you ever think?"

" I'm tire of you always yelling at me, you're not my parent!" Syaoran yelled as he headed to his room.

"Well it seems like I have to be! Someone has to put you in you're place!" Tomoyo yelled as she followed him.

He slammed the door on their faces.

"Syaoran, you know it was a very wrong thing to do," She said in a softer voice. "You're technically an adult now, but until you can act like one you are not going to be treated like. So from now until I say so you're grounded. So hand over the car keys, cell phone and credit cards."

He opened the door and handed the things to Tomoyo.

" This is torture," he exclaim.

" I like to call it discipline," Tomoyo said before she left with Eriol.


End file.
